Only Love Can Get You Out Of Bed
by le error
Summary: Mpreg - Leo/Don - Leo is trying to get his mate to relax before he gives birth. Contains light description of birth.


Based on a role play my friend and I are doing. Contains mpreg and light description of birth.

"Ah..ahh! Stop!" Donnie cried out. He quickly grabbed Leo's wrists and squeezed tightly. "No more." He pleaded.

"Alright, calm down." Leo said to him. He moved his hands away from Donnie's protruding belly and waited for his mate to relax. Donnie still held on to his wrists, keeping a tight hold on them as he panted. "Did I hurt you?" Leo asked him after the long stretch of silence.

Donnie shook his head. "No..just didn't want to be touched. Sorry." He mumbled tiredly. Leo understood and remained still though he really wanted his hands back.

Donnie had been in labor for only a few hours now and was freaking out. Everyone was. Despite everyone's best intentions to help their poor brother, Donnie only wanted to be left alone till he was ready and for Leo to be with him. Leo carried his mate into his own room and locked the door. He made a small nest for Donnie and covered him in blankets. His belly had dropped a little at his lower plastron and was hard at the touch. He wasn't sure how close Donnie was to delivering but Leo had a feeling in his gut that is would be soon. He was excited and nervous and anxious.

Donnie..just wanted it all the end.

He was terrible pain, his back side felt like someone was carving a knife into him and slowly edging down towards his lower region. Contractions came and went in a ripple of white searing pain in his belly. He never experience pain like this before and it was getting worse. Donnie had finally released Leo's wrists and groaned.

"I..I wanna be on my side." Donnie mumbled, "Please?"

Leo moved closer to his mate and carefully rolled Donnie on to his side. He placed him against the wall with a soft pillow to comfort his shell. Leo then put a folded up blanket under Donnie's large belly before settling down next to him and watching him closely. Donnie clung on to the pillow near his head and whimpered. He could tell he felt a lot better now he was on his side. Leo wanted to reach out and touch Donnie's round tummy but he resisted. He didn't want to upset his mate especially during his painstaking labor in progress.

"L-Leo?" Donnie called out. His watery eyes peaked out from the top of the pillow to look at his mate.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?" Donnie asked him. "Promise I won't yell at you."

"You said that last time." Leo said to him teasingly. He slowly scooted closer to Donnie and wrapped one arm around him. He was extra careful not to bump into his belly or the blankets underneath it. Any little thing set the laboring turtle into a fit of anger. He didn't take it personal. Leo nuzzled Donnie which the other returned eagerly with a soft purr. For a moment, Donnie felt completely relaxed minus the few throbs of pain in his belly. Leo seemed to have had that effect on him whenever he was stressed. The way he smelled, his light touches against his carapace and shoulder. Even the calming rhythm of his breathes sooth him.

"I wanna sleep." Donnie whined, "This all your fault."

"Mine?" Leo asked with a small smile.

"S'not funny, I hate you. I hate you, Leonardo Hamato."

Leo kissed the top of Donnie's head in response. Donnie was only speaking out of anger and pain but the way he mumbled was adorable sorely to him was adorable. He gently stroked Donnie's neck and shoulder. He stopped at his forearm and repeated. Donnie shivered and slowly grabbed at Leo's fingers to hold.

"Hurts a lot now." Donnie hissed. His body tensed hard as a powerful contraction hit him. He grabbed his belly and curled up. A small groan of pain escaped him as he held on to Leo's fingers tighter.

"Is this suppose to be normal? Maybe something is wrong?" Leo sat up and began to take the pillow off of Donnie's back so he could rest back on his shell.

"I..I don't know, Leo, but it's hurting a lot." Donnie inhaled sharply, trying to stop himself from crying but failing. Leo brushed his finger under his eyes and gently rubbed his aching tummy. It looked as if Donnie's tummy had dropped down lower which only meant he was ready.

The hour stretched on to two and the first egg made its way out. Donnie struggled to relieve himself of the pressure that grew as the egg made its way down his entrance. After a few minutes of pushing, the first egg emerged. Leo carefully cleaned the egg with a thin towel and wrapped it. It was a medium sized egg and looked a little gray. The next egg appeared after a half an hour. Leo noticed the egg was severally deformed and dull. A defect.

Leo tired not to linger on it to worry his mate and merely wrapped it up in another towel.

The next two appeared that looked the same as the deformed one. Leo's heart sank as he scooped them both up, cleaning the afterbirth and blood off them and laying them down. He feared that all of them were defect and possibility made his stomach turn. Another came up the same, and another and another. Donnie was too focused on pushing out the eggs to care to look at them properly. He held on to his thigh to keep his leg from getting in the way. His stomach had flatten a little as he despoited the eggs little by little.

The final egg emerged from his mate and into Leo's awaiting hands. It was perfect dark gray egg. Leo smiled sadly down at the egg, washing it carefully then set it in with the others. Donnie had given birth to a clutch of 8 but only 3 of them looked healthy. The rest were too deformed.

Leo cleaned his mate gingerly as he rested. His heavy panting from the laboring task allowed Leo to reality true sink into his skull. He was going to be a father. Donnie had spawned life, he had given birth to eggs that would soon hatch into tiny turtles. Their children.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked Donnie. He wiped his forehead, smiling down on him and rubbed his now emptied belly. Donnie didn't reply, he was too exhausted and merely closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He fell unconscious.

Two weeks had passed.

Donnie had been resting in Leo's room along with his mate. The others had sneaked inside to see the clutch and quickly went to not disturb them. Leo kept some covered and the rest tucked in. Donnie had said to leave the defects along the others, they were still unsure of what to do with them.

The first sign appeared as Leo yawned and glanced over towards the small best. One of the eggs wiggled and a tiny cracking noise caught his ear. Leo uncovered the egg and saw a tiny beak through the shell. Leo felt the need to help his child but resisted.

"Don. Donnie, look!" Leo whispered excitedly. He helped Donnie into a sitting position over towards the eggs to watch. Donnie was still half asleep and weak but opened his eyes in time to see the tiny turtle break through the egg and plop down. It was a girl. She was the size of Leo's hand as he carefully scooped her up with a brand new towel and laid her in Donnie's arms. She was a light green and a bit wrinkly but overall adorable.

"Oh..oh shell, that's cute." Leo cooed. Donnie laughed, gently running his finger over the top of her tiny head and over her shell tooth on her beak. She squirmed around and chirped weakly for attention.

The second egg began to wiggle soon after and flop on its side. A boy wiggled its way out from his shell and chipped away at the brittle layer. However, the tiny turtle soon stopped and nestled back into its warm haven. Leo delicately grabbed the other turtle into his hand and wrapped him in a new towel like the first. The boy instantly began to chirp wildly and wiggle its beak in every direction at the noises. Leo rubbed the top of his head and looked up at Donnie with a smile.

"Two. A boy and a girl, like you predicted." Leo said to him.

Donnie smiled back then looked back at the clutch for any more signs. They waited an hour, two hours, three and then four.

Leo watched the remaining eggs sadly, seeing no signs of movement in any of them and reluctantly turned away. He rested back with Donnie on the bed and watched the two small turtles lay on their plastrons and mew cutely. The male rested close to Donnies chest, seeking the familiar comfort of its parent and sighed softly in content.

"I love you." Donnie whispered to him. He leaned over carefully to steal a quick kiss from his mate then nestled back with the small tots. Leo grinned proudly and watched his new family sleep peacefully together for the first time.


End file.
